1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber splicing unit which can be used to splice optical fibers, an optical fiber splicing method using the same, and a holding member for an optical fiber splicing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-26166 discloses an optical fiber splicing unit which includes a mechanical splice (optical fiber splicer) which splices optical fibers exposed from terminals of optical fiber cables (optical cables), and an optical fiber splicing tool which assembles each optical fiber cable spliced using the mechanical splice to both ends of the mechanical splice.
Moreover, with respect to an operation for butt-jointing the optical fibers, which are exposed from the optical fiber cable terminals, using the mechanical splice, a technology is known which adjusts a protrusion length of each of mutually butted optical fibers from the optical fiber cable terminal and an insertion length of each optical fiber with respect to the mechanical splice so that a bend is formed in the optical fiber between the optical fiber cable terminal and the mechanical splice when optical fibers abut each other.
In this technology, abutting between the optical fibers is secured by bend formation of the optical fiber between the optical fiber cable terminal and the mechanical splice.
In addition, various methods of splicing the optical fibers exposed from terminals of the optical fiber cables (optical cables) using the mechanical splice (optical fiber splicer) are suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-26166).
As one of splicing methods of the optical fibers, in order to more reliably perform the butting of the optical fibers, there is a splicing method which confirms whether or not a uniform bend is realized by pressing the bend generated at both sides of the mechanical splice using a finger.
Moreover, in the conventional art, an optical fiber splicing unit is known which includes a mechanical splice (optical fiber splicer) used to splice optical fibers exposed from terminals of optical fiber cables (optical cables), and grip portions which grip the optical fiber cables spliced by the mechanical splice at both ends of the mechanical splice (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-145951 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-2646).
When a large grip force is required with respect to the optical fiber cable, a structure can be adopted in which the optical fiber splicing unit is accommodated in a case body such as a closure or a cabinet, and the optical fiber cables are fixed to the case body by a fixing tool provided in the inner portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-99706 discloses a tool (optical fiber splicing tool) which includes a plate-shaped insertion member which is inserted between elements of a clamping portion (mechanical splice) and opens the portion between the elements to such an extent that insertion and detachment of the optical fiber can be easily performed.
The optical fiber splicing tool includes a ring-shaped insertion member driving portion which moves the insertion member inserted between the elements in a direction which is pulled out from the portion between the elements.
The insertion member is attached to a portion (movable end portion) facing an insertion member window in the insertion member driving portion through the insertion member window which is formed on the insertion member driving portion.
A tip portion of the insertion member passing through the insertion member window protrudes outside the insertion member driving portion, and is inserted between elements of the clamping portion.
Moreover, in the optical fiber splicing tool, the insertion member driving portion is deformed by a lateral pressure operated from both sides of the insertion member driving portion, a separation distance between the insertion member window and the movable end portion is increased, and thus, the tip portion of the insertion member inserted between the elements of the clamping portion can be pulled out of the portion between the elements.
The present invention is to more reliably perform abutting between optical fibers at a splicing operation between the optical fibers using a mechanical splice.
Moreover, in the splicing method of the optical fibers of the related art which presses the bending generated at both sides of the mechanical splice using a finger and confirms whether or not the uniform bending is realized, in order to obtain the uniform bending, a slightly complicated operation such as adjustment by pressing the bending using a finger is required.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to provide an optical fiber splicing method and an optical fiber splicing unit capable of obtaining a uniform bending by a simpler operation when optical fibers are spliced using a mechanical splice.
In addition, in the structure in which the optical fiber splicing unit is accommodated in the case body such as the closure or the cabinet and the optical fiber cable is fixed to the case body by the fixing tool provided in the inner portion, there is a problem that a large installation space is required in the closure or the like which accommodate the optical fiber splicing unit.
In addition, there is a problem that since the structure of the closure or the like is complicated, the manufacturing costs are increased.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to provide a holding member for an optical fiber splicing unit capable of increasing a gripping force of an optical fiber cable, saving a space, and reducing costs.
Moreover, an object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical splice tool and a tool attached mechanical splice capable of easily decreasing the sizes, and particularly, further decreasing the protrusion dimension of the tool in a pull-out direction of an insertion piece.